battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmine
was Kaos' friend and companion who assisted him with operating his station, Radio K.A.O.S. Appearance Jasmine was a slim, dark skinned woman who wore her long black hair in a ponytail. She wore a patterned headband that had a transceiver attached to it on one side to help her communicate with Kaos and dressed in light-coloured robes. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar shows her as having dark skin and black hair."Calendar of GLO" In Gunnm: Martian Memory Jasmine has light brown skin, has a patterned yellow headband, and wears light green robes. Personality Jasmine had a mature and level-headed personality, especially around Kaos. This served to counterbalance Kaos' emotional side when it would emerge. Relationships .]] Having grown up together, Jasmine was Kaos' closest friend and companion and accompanied him when he fled the Scrapyard. She had an immense degree of respect for him, addressing him as and always looked out for him. Since learning about his psychometry when they were much younger, she foresaw immense potential for him and desired to help Radio K.A.O.S. become a means to change the world. Jasmine also developed a romantic love for Kaos that he ignored or was oblivious too, especially after he encountered Alita. He perhaps recognized this after Jasmine had died, as the wedding dress that he had made by hand that Alita was wearing was put on her. Jasmine developed an intense jealousy of Alita after she wore Kaos' wedding dress and witnessed his pleading that Alita remain with him. She afterwards predicted Alita's death with a deck of playing cards and following the confrontation with Den and the Barjack, Jasmine vehemently wished for it to happen as punishment for her treatment of Kaos. Abilities Jasmine had an ability as a fortune teller with a high degree of accuracy. To tell fortunes she used a deck of ordinary playing cards. History .]] Slightly older than Kaos, Jasmine knew him since they were children, and it was suggested that she was part of Desty Nova's household while he lived in the Scrapyard. She discovered Kaos' psychometric ability when he was still a young boy, starting to believe that this gave him the ability to change the world. She accompanied Kaos when he fled Nova and the Scrapyard in ES 580 and helped him set up Radio K.A.O.S. five years later.Gunnm LO History timeline Plot Jasmine met Alita and Koyomi in ES 590 after they fell into a sinkhole and stumbled onto one of Kaos' archaeological digs. She carried an unconscious Alita into the radio truck, where Kaos received a severe shock when he touched Alita's body. He had Jasmine take Koyomi out of his room when she insisted that he repair Alita, as he initially refused to do so when he discovered that she was connected to Tiphares. Jasmine ran a taped broadcast and at Koyomi's request, read Alita's fortune. She predicted that Alita would be repaired in no time, but would soon meet with separation, possibly failure in a mission, or death. After seeing Alita in a wedding dress that Kaos had made by hand and her initial refusal to stay with him, Jasmine developed an intense jealousy of her. Shortly after Den and the Barjack appeared and confronted Kaos, demanding that he hand Alita over. While Alita stayed behind to hold them off and allow Radio K.A.O.S. to flee, Jasmine was eager that she should meet her death as a result of her mistreatment of Kaos, causing Koyomi to abandon them and return to the site of the fight between Den and Alita. .]] While on the way to the Granite Inn early the next morning, Jasmine flatly refused Kaos' plea to turn back for Alita, berating him for his distraction. At that moment, some of Nova's cyborg ninjas quickly infiltrated the truck and garroted Jasmine. After Alita tracked Radio K.A.O.S. down, she found Kaos by Jasmine's side and the ninjas defeated. They dressed Jasmine's body in the wedding dress, but following their fight the body was washed away in a sudden flash flood that erupted into the canyon where they were. Other appearances Jasmine appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory. The flood that washes her body away does not occur. Trivia Her fortune telling ability and manner of death are similar to Beretta's in the related manga Ashen Victor. Both characters are also dark skinned women. References Category:Battle Angel Alita characters Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Radio K.A.O.S. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Scrapyard residents Category:Desty Nova's staff